


Aaron's childhood

by Amydon28



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydon28/pseuds/Amydon28





	

Hi I'm hoping one of you fab authors can write a fic where Aaron's family, friends, Robert & Liv help to give Aaron the fun childhood experiences we all take for granted, the ones Gordon stole from him when he took away his innocence.  
I'd love to se it in emmerdale but they don't like him to have much fun. 

Thank you in advance  
Amy xx


End file.
